


Irrepressible

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 27 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Severus/Harry, public sex, true colors, comfort.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Irrepressible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 27 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Severus/Harry, public sex, true colors, comfort.

"Only now you show your true colours," Severus said lightly. "I had never believed you to be an exhibitionist."

Harry stuck out his tongue as if he was half his age but the salt and pepper hair as well as the smile lines around his eyes gave him away.

"We're wizards, Severus. No one will see us." He reached out and rubbed a hand up and down Severus's thigh. 

"If you're attempting to persuade me," Severus took Harry's hand and moved it closer to his rising prick, "make an effort."

"Does that mean you're willing?" 

"I learned many years ago that you are an irrepressible force." Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's for a soft kiss. "I do hope that James doesn't have to bail us out of a Muggle jail when we are caught stumbling out of the Tower of London with our trousers around our ankles, Beefeaters hot on our tails."

"Always a comforting thought from you." Harry laughed, shaking his head. "But you didn't say no so that means yes."

"I will need to hear your most convincing argument." 

"Let me begin here," Harry said, eyes sparkling as his fingers reached for Severus's zip.


End file.
